Herondales y Carstairs
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles para el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras". [TID/TLH]
1. Quieras o no

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _«Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Personaje: Cecily Herondale

* * *

 **Quieras o no**

Cecily caminaba por el pasillo de forma nerviosa. No entendía por qué Gabriel quería hacer aquello. Por el Ángel, ¿de verdad era necesario?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?!

Escuchó el grito dramático de su hermano y se detuvo antes de suspirar. Sabía que iba a pasar aquello, se lo había advertido a Gabriel, pero él había decidido ignorarla.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y el menor de los Lightwood salió, literalmente, volando por esta, seguido de Will que le dedicaba miradas amenazadoras. Cecily se acercó a ellos y se cruzó de brazos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

–Me da igual lo que digas, voy a casarme con él quieras o no.

–Ya lo sé, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de patearle el culo a _Lightworm_.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a reír mientras el otro, en el suelo, maldecía por lo bajo.


	2. Por ella

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _«Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Personaje: Edmund Herondale

* * *

 **Por ella**

Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera renunciado a todo lo que siempre había sido por ella. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses antes, no lo habría creído, pero ahí estaba él: sin marcas y listo para casarse. Y todo por aquella galesa descarada de ojos preciosos: Linette.

Se miró en el espejo unos instantes y colocó bien su traje. Echaba mucho de menos salir a cazar demonios, pero la ley era la ley y él no había apenas dudado a la hora de darle la espalda a su vida y marcharse con ella a sus tierras en Gales «para ser felices juntos y tener muchos hijos de ojos azules».

–La señorita Owens ya está lista.

Asintió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el altar. Se giró al llegar y entonces la vio. Más preciosa que nunca, con una sonrisa radiante. Y Edmund sonrió. Sabía que no se había equivocado al elegirla.


	3. Unión

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare

 _«Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Personaje: Jem Carstairs

* * *

 **Unión**

Jem miraba a la joven pareja y sonreía. Cordelia y James caminaban el uno junto al otro, sin mirarse más que de reojo y con sus manos casi rozándose.

No sabía que había entre ellos –si se querían como hermanos, como amigos o como algo más–, ni si algún día terminarían casándose, pero veía una conexión especial entre ellos. Y no era capaz de expresar lo mucho que aquello le alegraba. Si James y Cordelia acabaran juntos, las líneas de los Herondale y los Carstairs se unirían en una sola y nada le haría más feliz que eso.

Además, ¿quién mejor para su pequeña prima que el hijo de Will y Tessa?

–Eh, Jem –Will se acercó a él cuando todos se hubieron marchado para empezar su misión–. ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

–Sabes que sí.

–Está tan animado desde que llegó Cordelia...

–Lo sé –sonrió levemente. Al final sabía que triunfaría el amor.


	4. Vals

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _«Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Personaje: Cordelia Carstairs

* * *

 **Vals**

Cordelia y Lucy estaban sentadas la una junta a la otra, charlando y riendo de forma despreocupada. Les encantaban aquellas fiestas, aunque la pelirroja esa noche estaba distraída y solo pensaba en una persona concreta.

Intentaba disimular para que su parabatai no se diera cuenta de nada, pero sabía que, si había alguien en el mundo a quien no podía engañar, esa era Lucy.

–Si sigues así, todos los presentes se darán cuenta de que lo sigues con la mirada, Cordelia –murmuró en su oído, para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Pídele bailar.

–¿Y qué pasa contigo?

–Estaré bien, sé apañármelas –suspiró–. Además, soy escritora, me gusta observar a las personas para encontrar la inspiración. Vete.

La pelirroja sonrió y, al desviar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de James, que se dirigía hacia ella.

–¿Me concedes este baile?

Cordelia no tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

–Sí.


	5. Pilares

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _«Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Personaje: William Herondale

* * *

 **Pilares**

Tessa. Jem. James y Lucy. Cecily. Los libros.

Esas eran las «cosas» favoritas de Will en el mundo, sus mayores debilidades, los cimientos en los que toda su vida se apoyaba.

Su Tess era la alegría de sus mañanas, la sonrisa radiante que lo iluminaba nada más despertarse.

Jem siempre había sido su otra mitad y, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía siéndolo.

James y Lucy eran sus pequeños. Eran el fruto del amor que Tessa y él compartían y en ellos residía una parte de su alma.

Cecily, su gran debilidad, su hermanita pequeña. La chica que siempre había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto –incluyendo casarse con el insoportable de Gabriel Lightwood–.

Y los libros, por supuesto. Lo único que había evitado que se volviera loco cuando se creía maldito.

No podía imaginarse su vida sin alguna de estas cosas y daba gracias todos los días por poder tenerlas.


End file.
